Recently, flat panel displays have been utilized in various commodities and fields, and those flat panel displays have been demanded to have a larger size, to provide higher image quality, and to ensure lower power consumption.
Under the situations described above, an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device including an organic EL element, which utilizes electroluminescence of an organic material, has received high attention as a flat panel display that is of all solid type, and that is superior in points of being drivable at a low voltage, having high-speed response, and being self-luminescent.
In an organic EL display device of active matrix type, for example, organic EL elements in the form of thin films are disposed on a base member including TFT's (thin film transistors). In each of the organic EL elements, organic EL layers including a light emitting layer are laminated between a pair of electrodes. One TFT is connected to one of the pair of electrodes. An image is displayed by applying a voltage between the pair of electrodes, thus causing the light emitting layer to emit light.
In the above-described organic EL display device of the related-art, a sealing film is formed over the organic EL element, as a known technique, with intent to prevent the organic EL element from deteriorating due to moisture and oxygen.
Furthermore, regarding the above-described organic EL display device of the related-art, it is proposed to form a sealing film, which includes an organic layer and an inorganic layer laminated alternately, over the organic EL element, as discussed in, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 listed below. PTL 1 states that, in the organic EL display device of the related-art, deterioration of the organic EL element attributable to moisture and oxygen can be prevented with the presence of the sealing film.